eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
The Party Begins
The most recent campaign started in June of 2019 with 4 lucky first level adventurers running under a modified D&D 5e mechanics set. The house rules are still in flux for crafting and other stuff, but we're working them out as we go. Extraction & Alchemy are new crafting systems that are being used, but are in flux to figure out if they will work acceptably in a 5e campaign. The initial 4 characters in the current campaign are: * Freya - a half Giantess Ranger and Beast Hunter from Taitronen in the Mote, Bavarin * Brocktharion ' - a Human Paladin from nobility in Derrin Dale, Bavarin * '''Aterian ' - a wood Elf, Druid from Gelden Heights, Gelden, Calandiren * 'Wubba '- a conspiracy theorist Gnome Wizard from Haazeal, Udbotsi A little while later, the group was met with a 5th party member once the group arrived at Banor, Bavarin * 'Alex '- a Drow Rogue from Gelden Heights, Gelden, Calandiren Well Met Adventurers The first 4 adventurers found each other at the '''Silver Flagon, a tavern and inn that sits at the northeast gate in the capital of Bavarin, the city of Fathe Nun. The inn is run by a friendly, gregarious man named Caedish, who originally hailed from Gaeddar on the Bay, but grew to work in the hospitality industry in Fathe Nun. After a welcome from Caedish and free ale, the group took refuge from their travels and found kinship with each other at the inn. Aterian and Freya had been traveling together in the Mote. Freya is a hunter and scout by trade, working for a small trophy shop in Taitronen that serves most of the Mote and the Marches of Bavarin. Aterian had arrived in Taitronen to see what herbs and plants were available in the Mote, and Freya had worked as scout on a gathering trip in the Chwaer and Mote hills to the north of Taitronen. After their expedition, Freya had to deliver a dire wolf's head to Fathe Nun as part of a business deal with a representative of the House of Chadwick. Aterian accompanied Freya on the roads back to the Marches, to the very inn (Silver Flagon) where the other party members were waiting. In fact, it was Brocktharion Chadwick, an upstanding, honorable noble from Derrin Dale, who was at the Silver Flagon waiting for the Dire Wolf head. Brocktharion took ownership of the head, but truthfully, none of the participants were focused on merchant deals, rather they truly wanted adventure. There was a pesky gnome in the '''Silver Flagon '''as well, and it was soon obvious that he wanted to be included in whatever the other three were doing. No adventure could be had without the seeing eye of Wubba observing and engaging whatever was to happen. Wubba had been drawn to Fathe Nun due to the strange conspiracies that plagued the previous king and the court of Bavarin; plus, it was much better than whatever had been going on in Udbotsi. In fact, everyone in Udbotsi seemed to buy in to whatever the Tri-Potentates uttered a little too easily for Wubba, which was the true reason for why the gnome left the southeast. The Busy City of Fathe Nun Fathe Nun is the capital of Bavarin and one of the largest cities in all of Eirethune. It is a bustling city and port, drawing people from all corners of the known world. There is also intrigue in Fathe Nun, with the forced abdication and imprisonment of the previous King of Bavarin, Daznah-Nadreen, by the political will of the council of nobles in the Marches of Bavarin. The intrigue has caused a slowly widening rift upon the land, with people on the periphery of the land growing ever more suspect of the nobility who had appointed their new King (King Bellon - who is actually well-regarded as a person by all, but not legitimate as the ruling heir and liege). Although the previous King Daznah-Nadreen was freed from prison and left to live out his days at his dacha near Banor, the intrigue and suspicions have further risen in recent weeks due to the ex-King's disappearance. Besides the political in-fighting in Fathe Nun, there was plenty of other news for the adventurers to consider. There was a hamlet, River's End, washed out to sea down in the Southland where no gale nor storm was observed. There was a hamlet, Great Bend, not too far from Derrin Dale where the town's people were missing, save a spear, skull and some blackened earth in the hamlet's center. And in Fathe Nun, a new set of proselytizing monks arrived with squiggles and stars, drawing the forsaken into their fold (Order of the Silent Fist) to who knows what end? In the Silver Flagon, there were also some more tangible issues that the party of adventurers could focus on. There was a landed noble, named Lord Watraw Bainsbury, whose out-building had been infested with some sort of creature that grabbed some of his workers. Some of the believers from the Order of the Silent Fist needed help guarding their caravan as they returned to their camps outside Banor to help one of their sick and dying venerable order receive his last rites. An alchemist, Dundda, needed supplies from a place somewhere in or near the Ysgol Wood. A town orc named Hazzelratt, implored help to find his niece, Galina, a priestess of the Temple of Mata, who went missing, but whose trail was possibly being tracked by his cousin, Dantodesh. A brash noble, Squire Binzel Hand of Gaeddar on the Bay, needed the elimination of 3 separate disrespectful and criminal orcs that the town's guard was seeming to ignore. Though the options were great, the adventurers decided to help out Lord Bainsbury, as his needs seemed genuine and there was mention of good reward in his posting. So the group left the capital city and headed out along the southern coastal road to Timlin and the demesne of the noble. Next, Bainsbury Manor Category:Campaign